


Breaking Point

by LadyCizzle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slight Violence, Strong Friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Steve have his breakdown, Danny goes to see the man responsible- Joe White</p><p>Companion Piece to In Your Time Of Need.  Don't know how to post the link to it but it shouldn't be that hard to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Just like before spoilers for 2x13 and also unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

Danny was livid. After putting a very drunk and emotionally distraught Steve to bed, Danny did the only thing a sane and rational person would do. Got in his car and headed straight for the person responsible for Steve’s current condition. The residence of Joe White.

It was late, after midnight, but Danny didn’t car as he pounded heavily on Joe’s door and demanded to be seen. Knocking so hard he was sure he would awake sleeping tenants on the floor. A few moments later Joe complied, barely opening the door as he stood in front of Danny with a drink in his hand.

“Detective, do you have any idea what time it is?” Joe asked causally as he took a sip from his glass and smiled innocently at Danny.

Joe face was swollen and bruised just like Steve told him it was but Danny held no sympathy for the man who had intentionally hurt his partner. “You and I need to have a talk right now,” Danny responded back, gritting his teeth.

“As you can see I’m not really in the mood for conversation so if we could do this another time.”

Mustering all the strength he had, he swung his fist and punched Joe directly on the cheek. The force of the hit caused Joe to stumble back slightly and give Danny the opportunity to make his way inside. “I wasn’t asking.”

Joe steadied himself, rubbed his cheek softly and closed the door. Turning around, raised his glass to his lips and drunk the remaining liquid before setting it down on the table next to him. “Well alright then. Talk.”

“Where do you get the right,” began Danny, snarling as he spoke. “No the balls to treat Steve the way you are. Do you have any idea how broken he is right now all because feels abandon and there’s no one on his side he can trust? Do you even realize what you’re doing to him? Do you even fucking care what happens to him!” yelled Danny wildly.

“Of course I care!” Joe yelled back, glaring angrily at the man in front of him. “If I didn’t I would have came when you called for help to get Steve out of jail. I wouldn’t have flown all the way to North Korea to save him if I didn’t care.”

“Then how about you start acting like it. You’re supposed to be looking out for Steve but instead you’re treating him like an idiot. Like he doesn’t know your hiding something that he deserves the right to know.”

“I’m trying to protect him. I’m trying to keep him from ending up like his parents,” Joe tried to explain only to have Danny jab him hard multiple times in his chest.

Danny growled bitterly. “You’re right, his parents. His family, not yours. Wo-Fat tortured him in Korea for information, not you so why don’t you give Steve the respect he deserves and tell him what’s really going on.”

“Danny you don’t understand-”

“I don’t understand, no I understand fine,” huffed Danny, backing away from Joe and folding his arms across his chest. Ever second he spent in Joe’s presence Danny could feel his resolve slipping and if he didn’t control himself another punch would be thrown in Joe’s direction. Taking a deep breath, he began speaking again in a more calm but direct manner. “I understand that Steve is on a downward spiral that will lead to God knows where and you’re off trying to play master of secrets and manipulations. Why, because you think you know what’s best and while you’re doing that I have to watch and wait for him to self destruct. Well I’m not going to do that. I’m not going to let you ruin him any longer.”

Joe scowled, brow furrowed. “Is that right?”

“It sure is,” Danny replied with a smirk. “The way I see it Joe, is that you have two options. You either get your shit together, tell Steve the truth and I mean truth about everything, and help him find a way to bring justice for both his parents. Or you buy a ticket off these islands as soon as possible and you never bring your sorry ass back. I am done with you and so is Steve.”

“You’ve got to be joking.”

Danny scoffed, shaking his head. “Micky Smith said the same thing in the ninth grade when I threatened him to keep his hands off my little brother. It didn’t stop me from kicking the crap out of him and it won’t stop me from doing the same to you,” threatened Danny, using the same viciousness he had before when he first entered the room. “And when you’re gone Steve and I and the rest of Five-0, we’ll find out the truth. Why both his parents were murdered, what Shellburg is, and what Wo-Fat is really after. We’re going to keep searching until we find about everything without your help.”

“That might take a long time.”

“Then so be it,” hissed Danny. “Look Joe, I am grateful that you came to help get Steve out of prison and I am grateful for what you did in North Korea but that gratefulness doesn’t even come close to the loyalty I have for my partner.”

Crossing his arms, Joe stayed silent for a few moments before speaking again. “It seems like you’ve made up your mind, I guess I have to do the same.”

“Well for your sake and Steve’s, I hope it’s the right one.” With one final glare, Danny pushed his way passed Joe and made his way towards the door. Opening it slightly, he paused briefly before turning around. “You know,” he began somberly. “When Steve told me that you were staying in Hawaii I was really happy for him. You were like a second father to him, someone he looked up to, admired and it was nice to see him have that sense of family around him.”

“And now?” asked Joe, voice filled with fear and dread.

“And now I wish I never called you.” Danny didn’t say anything as he walked out of the door and made his way down the hall.

********

After driving aimlessly for another hour Danny decided to head back to Steve’s place to make sure his partner was okay. Creeping into the bedroom as quietly as he could, he placed a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol onto Steve’s nightstand.

“Danny, that you,” Steve slurred as his eyes fluttered open to find Danny standing next to his bed.

“Yeah it’s me,” replied Danny quietly. “Just putting some stuff here in case you need it later. Go back to sleep.”

He did his best to ignore the pounding in his head as he sat up and continued staring at Danny. “I’m tired,” he whispered softly, his voice laced with loneliness.

“I know. That’s why you need to go back to sleep.”

“No, tired of everyone leaving me.” Reaching out his hand, he grabbed Danny’s wrist and pulled his partner down onto the bed. Then, without warning, he wrapped his arms around Danny’s body and held him close. “Promise me you’ll never leave me Danny,” begged Steve, holding Danny tightly.

Danny’s heart broken even more at hearing Steve’s words but it didn’t stop from returning the hug. “I promise you Steven I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.”

“Promise.”

“I promise,” whispered Danny adamantly as he continued his embrace with Steve. He remained holding Steve until soft snores could be heard, signally that his partner had once again fallen asleep. Moving both quickly and quietly, Danny was able to lie Steve back down without waking the other man up. He lied down too, listening to sound of Steve’s breathing until it lured him to the darkness as well. But not before making one last promise to Steve.

“I also promise you that everything is gonna be okay. Just wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it and if you did let me know :-)


End file.
